


Lord of Chaos

by Intense_Madness



Series: What The People Want [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intense_Madness/pseuds/Intense_Madness
Summary: Here's some caffeinated/alcoholic search in the Heart of Darkness where I write in the POV of 'Mad Dog'.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: What The People Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Lord of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay, it's a deal, but don't make me regret this!" I'm certain I am not going to survive this anyway. It is best not to anger anyone who controls my fate... wait, isn't that part of the reason I'm here?

I was not prepared to go to Hell. I am quite certain I have several more outstanding suggestions to make in my life. I am also quite certain that Hell is not prepared to take me. That didn't stop some incompetent asshole, or maybe a fucking sleeper agent from delivering these Russian chocolates to me, complete with that Russian Primadonna fuck's special kiss of polonium. I knew that candy tasted funny, but I took it as a challenge. Fuck them for trying me!

This wasn't the first questionable choice I made in my life, and I pondered that as I sat in a chair, in a courtroom, staring down these seven fucks. I'm in my old green uniform. I haven't worn it for a bit, so it's a little tighter than I'd like it to be. An eternity passed in the minute we all sat in silence. It feels like a fucking Court Martial in here as I scan back and forth between all of them. "So... gentlemen, is my lipstick not on straight?"

The one in red speaks up first. He holds up a red folder with my name on it. "It looks like you are going to die shortly, we aren't... entirely sure though. You see, your country's medical system is in a dilapidated state, but you, yourself are wealthy. You are in a decent facility, but there are a couple of tools being used on you that were built on contracts given to the lowest bidder. We are hoping they hold out though! So, good luck!"

This man, or if I'm guessing from context, otherworldly being was speaking in an unnervingly cavalier fashion about my imminent demise. Although, he sounds sincere about his hope I pull through. The dark haired one to his right speaks up. His voice has some angelic qualities, but his eyes and sneer hold nothing but contempt. "If you wish to, you may watch the last moments of your life before your trial." I like him, or I would if he was talking to my enemy like that. I have to admit that there is a terrifying quality about him. He doesn't even wait for me to consider and respond before he hits a button and it's up on a projector.

There is my body, in a hospital bed. My lips look gray. The medical staff looks frantic as they are working flat out to save me. It all looks so hopeless. I resign myself to my fate. "So, who are you gentlemen? What is going to be decided here? My guard rotation on the Gates of Heaven?"

The one in red shifts uncomfortably. "Forgive me, I am Lord Diavolo. I am Lord of Demons and The Devildom. As for your other questions your country hasn't been a high enough ideal for that to be a position you just receive upon death." 

The worst part is... he speaks this gently, as though I would be too fragile to hear it. I know my country's crimes. I committed some of them. I sigh. "Lord Diavolo, I know our country hasn't been what it's supposed to be for a very long time. I had high ideals of making it better, but any change required a lot of moving parts that had been complacent in their stagnation." I look down. "I am afraid I became jaded in my pursuits."

The dark haired demon looks at me and gives a malevolent chuckle. "You'll fit right in here then. I'm Lucifer, by the way."

A purple haired demon looks up. "OMG is this real? This is like the tribunal cut scene in one of my TSL games! It's a weird one. Henry becomes The Lord of Chaos, and The Lord of Shadows has to help him take out The Enemy Lord of Cold! or was it The Arabian Lord of the Desert? Maybe it was The Other Lord of Fools? I forgot! Anyway, this is so cool!"

Lucifer holds his head and sighs. "That's Leviathan, careful not to let him swallow you up in his nonsense."

All of this is happening, and I can't help but look at my lifeless body on the screen. Here I am, nearly passed through the veil, and more than likely I deserve to go to Hell.

A very large fellow passes through a portal and sits down in his seat under a banner of flies. He pulls out... the chocolates. He smiles as he eats one, and then inhales the rest. "Sorry I'm late! I got summoned to take these snacks and eat them! I love when that guy summons me! He always gives me such yummy food!" He practically inhales them.

I sigh. "I'm guessing, that this is the evidence I was poisoned?"

He smiles. "Come to think of it... the food always does taste a little wrong."

I sigh. "Outstanding!" 

He looks over at me. "I'm not sharing! It's mine!" 

So... all of them are the supreme beings who hold my eternal fate in their hands. OUTSTANDING!!! I think I'd rather watch the life ebb out of my wizened, graying corpse as long as I don't have to interact with them. Then suddenly Leviathan approaches me. "So are you like... a 3-D general? I don't do much with 3-D, but if by chance, you do survive... would you summon me? I can help you with your problems, and I kind of want to go to a human-world maid cafe!"

I fix my expression to the most stoic thing I can muster. "Okay, it's a deal, but don't make me regret this!" I'm certain I am not going to survive this anyway. It is best not to anger anyone who controls my fate... wait, isn't that part of the reason I'm here?


End file.
